


I smile again, because you’re there

by babymina



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, feel special au, sana centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymina/pseuds/babymina
Summary: Tossed out after not being able to afford rent, Sana is left feeling hopeless and alone on the streets. That is until Dahyun, her first love that she pushed away, finds her and offers her help.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	I smile again, because you’re there

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble last year after the Feel Special MV came out and posted it as a thread fic. Decided to repost it here after editing it a bit so it wouldn't be lost forever when I switched accounts!

Rain falls down from the bleak sky further soaking Sana and her already drenched clothes. The cold pavement offers her no comfort. As do the numerous strangers passing by. They don’t even spare her a glance.

She can’t blame them for it, it’s not their job to help her out. She's the only one to blame for this mess anyway. Her life right now is...anything but ideal, to say the least. It’s not every girl’s dream to come home after a long and tiring shift at work only to find a big ugly eviction notice on her door. Tonight had already been extra shitty—a couple of sleazy guys wouldn’t stop hounding her to come home with them after her shift ended. It’s the kind of bullshit she expected to be faced with when accepting a job at some seedy bar, but it doesn’t make it any less annoying.

One of the other bartenders—Nayeon—had offered to walk Sana home for safety reasons, but Sana had refused and shrugged Nayeon’s worries off. They lived on different sides of town, it would have been inconvenient for Nayeon. Besides all Sana wanted to do when she got home was take a hot shower. She needed to wash off the disgusting feeling those creep’s gazes had left behind, and if Nayeon had walked her home she would’ve invited her up for some shitty instant coffee (if she had any left) like a good host. 

Not that it mattered anyways. All of what little belongings she has had been tossed outside by the apartment’s management. She sighs as she thinks back to how sad her tattered mattress had looked on the curb outside the building. Three tiny boxes had been sitting next to it. At least management had the decency to pack things up.

 _If only they had given me another week._ Sana thinks to herself, even though deep down she knows it’s a lie. Her family’s old debt just won’t disappear because she wills it to.

The downpour above suddenly grows stronger, the icy droplets striking sharply against her scalp. It’s fitting really, the heavens opened up and unleashed their thunder just as Sana feels her hope spiraling down out of her grasp.

She’s cold and alone with nowhere to go. She didn’t have enough money to pay for rent, so obviously she didn’t have the funds to pay her phone bill. Which meant calling someone was a no-go, not that there were many people she could contact in the first place. Sana’s always been notorious for shutting people out, life was just easier that way.

After her parents had left her alone at a young age, Sana decided it would be best to stay by herself for the rest of her life. She didn’t need to rely on anyone for anything. She watched out for herself, protected herself, provided for herself.

And everything had been fine like that...until now.

Hopelessness. Sana never quite knew what it felt like before now. Despite not having the most stable up-bringing she had never allowed herself to give up on the one thing that kept her going—hope. It’s difficult to keep her grip on it right now, though. She feels so small and insignificant in comparison to the rest of the world. 

All these people passing her by, they have their own lives to deal with. So why should it matter to them that some orphan troublemaker wasn’t able to properly take care of herself? She’s just another one among thousands afterall.

The rain doesn’t let up, the downpour only coming harder and harder. Sana stretches her legs out and leans her head on the railing of the staircase she’s sitting on. She had wandered around for a while, leaving her belongings behind save for a small bag of clothes. Some other poor soul could salvage everything else, she had no place to store them no anyways. 

Her endeavor to find proper shelter from the rain before giving up and sitting at the back entrance of some nearby nightclub. t’d probably be smart for her to try and at least find a place to stay for the rest of the night, but she can’t muster the strength to get back up. She lets her muscles melt, her body becoming one with the cement she’s laying on.

Sana closes her eyes, getting ready to slip into unconsciousness because the world right now is too much to deal with while awake. Her plans of rest are ruined when a car suddenly drives up next to her. Its headlights are blindingly bright, the light flooding over Sana and waking up her drowsy brain.

She squints her eyes trying to peer through the light, but the car turns suddenly directing the light in another direction.

About a few yards away smackdab in the center of the beaming light, stands a figure. It’s a person, that’s for certain. Sana’s eyes land on their tall blue boots first. They look expensive and well made, a stark contrast to the scuffed pink boots Sana has on her own feet. She allows her gaze to continue traveling the length of the newcomer’s body. 

_She must be cold_ , Sana thinks to herself. The girl’s pale thighs are on display and at the mercy of the elements, her boots only reaching up to her knees and the short denim dress she’s wearing offering not much coverage. At least the large umbrella in her grasp is successfully shielding her from the rain. A surge of envy rushes through Sana at the sight of the other’s dry clothes.

_Must be nice._

Finally Sana meets the girl’s gaze. A shock zips down her spine, recognition setting in immediately. That soft friendly gaze is undeniable. Even after all these years Sana isn’t able to forget it.

This isn’t just some stranger that’s stumbled upon Sana at one of the darkest moments of her life. 

No, the girl standing in front of her is someone she knows _very_ well.

Or at least _knew_ very well at one point in time. 

_Dahyun._ Even in Sana’s mind the sound of that name rings like a bell.

Regret and embarrassment washes over Sana. The last time the two were face to face like this was _years_ ago, back when they were still in high school. The memory is still vivid in Sana’s brain, no matter how hard she tried to repress it.

She remembers the cold words that slipped past her lips back then and shivers.

_“We’re just too different, Dahyun. It’s best that you stay out of my life and I stay out of yours. After I graduate tomorrow, don’t try to look for me.”_

Part of her regrets ever saying it, but another part of her, the one that let’s her sleep at night, tells her it was the right thing to do. It had needed to be done. Afterall, why would any self respecting socialite associate themself with some charity case from the wrong side of the tracks. 

Sana had thought what she said that day had effectively shut Dahyun out of her life for good. But apparently that wasn’t the case.

Dahyun speaks first. She has to shout a bit to be heard over the pouring rain, but Sana can hear her warm honey voice clearly. It’s the same as it had always been. 

“I promise I didn’t come looking for you.”

Sana’s eyes shift down to the cracked pavement. She can’t bear to keep eye contact with Dahyun. She must look so pitiful right now. “Funny how no matter how hard I tried to stay away, you still managed to find me.”

“I really didn’t try to. This is just some weird coincidence, I guess. An act of the universe.”

A dry bitter laugh comes out of Sana’s mouth. “Of all the days for us to meet again, it just has to be today. The universe really fucking hates me, doesn’t it?” Sana scoffs and throws her hands up, flipping off the sky. 

“I don’t know how anyone could hate you, Sana. Even the universe.” 

The smile Dahyun offers Sana is warm. It's so warm. It entrances Sana, traps her in its clutches. Her body may be shivering, her teeth chattering from the wind, but she feels warmed from the inside out.

Dahyun should hate her. Dahyun should laugh at the pitiful display Sana’s putting on. She broke the other’s heart after all. Yet, she’s smiling at Sana with the same tenderness as she did all those years ago. Sana doesn’t deserve this kindness. She knows she doesn’t. She’s fucked up so much in her lifetime. 

She wants to tell Dahyun that she’s wrong, that the universe obviously hates her for a good reason. But as Dahyun walks closer to her, a small ray of hope makes itself visible to Sana. It pushes through the rain clouds and tells Sana that maybe she isn’t awful after all. That maybe some part of her, deep down inside is special and deserves love.

“I know you said you never wanted to see me again, but I don’t think you’re really in the place to deny help.” Dahyun glances over at the duffle bag sitting on the pavement next to Sana.

“You could say that again.” Sana dryly says.

They are both quiet for a moment, the sound of the pouring rain the only thing around them. It beats against the pavement in time with the thumps of Sana’s heart against her rib cage. She sucks in her breath as Dahyun draws closer.

“So, will you Sana? Will you let me help you?” 

Dahyun leans forward, tipping her umbrella over to offer Sana shelter from the rain. She extends her hand, palm waiting patiently for Sana to accept or deny the offer.

She stares at Dahyun’s outstretched palm. It’s just as tiny as it was before, her slim veins dancing under the small pale surface. Sana’s hand tingles as it remembers the feeling of having that tiny hand pressed against her own.

For the first time in a long while, Sana feels a genuine smile coming on. She places her hand in Dahyun’s, and lets the other pull her up.

Sana’s spent her whole life shutting others out. She’s always told herself that relying on others is a sign of weakness and can only lead to disappointment. She’s built a fortress around herself, continuously viewing life as a battle between herself and the rest of the world.

However, now as she allows Dahyun’s fingers to wrap around her own she feels that fortress being torn down. Dahyun smiles as she scales up its walls and finds her way back into Sana’s life.

Maybe getting evicted was a blessing in disguise. Sana had been on the wrong path for the majority of her life. She had allowed herself to take a detour from the only good thing she had ever experienced.

Sana can’t fight this battle alone anymore, she’ll never win that way.

She knows everything won’t be perfect after tonight. Life doesn’t work like that. She’s still the same person she was twenty minutes ago.

But right now, under the safety of Dahyun’s umbrella she’s allowing herself to take a break from all the self hate and deprecation.

She’s finally allowing someone else to make her feel loved, to make her feel special.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/babym1na)  
> If you have any questions about this story feel free to hit me up there:)


End file.
